jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kid (Who Framed Miku Characters)
Kid (born Michael Karl Carson Deheus) Was the Anime -born in the raised Live-Action and one of the very few people to have truth of Anime themselves from the Project: Who Framed Miku through Self substantiation, He is the serves as the Renaissance of Live-Action is fellowing friends by James Taylor Valiant during the modern-age day offered whose the Battle Of Pop-Rocks into the new progression about the awareness that BNK Machine City is ultimately helped by the crew, He idolized James Stuart during his life to the last live-streaming. Finished to the period. And regarding to them with savior are now granted BNK48. Going on through his founded of pilot Miku's Hope, An part time came with James Taylor Valiant is captain capable to Miku's Hope Hover Battleships He is Portraying character by Michael Deheus appearance in Live-Action and Anime segments, And his characters played named of "Kid" inspired from The Matrix Universe, Roles as himself to alias "Michael Karl Carson 'Deheus" on Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe In real-life his played name as 'Kid' from Native names has Alter-ego characters. Description Kid was a regular teenage boy born from the Anime by amounting billion population raised in United States at the Georgia. Little known for the former student in High School, Kid career as an trainner social media, writer, video producer, game detailer was lure boy home alone provided the lifetime in personality at the Anime-Reality, By the time. It always all life on planet and reality being changing are turned out in modern-age, Someday Kid are told with uncles telling the truth and fiction where it was the something turned happening are going on the reality in Live-Action universe to discuss are lavish fictional by the real-life bands, media, fandom amountly shared universe connection by creating the Project Who Framed Miku, It is only known for the Anime-Reality lives with the family member but not mentioned is made from universe, His only one personal outside states met his friends, Whom he was impressions are undiscovered where was the programming all starting in massively humankind and anime ficitional universe called Project: Who Framed Miku. Kid's life before the events of Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe is notable are indie-teens game detailer and looking flashbacks in memories day setting the decades about 2000's between 2010's It is not knowledge even his ficitional avatar programming went through on the mirror, An royal of the programming system is data-bases with the only things is Anime styled are TDA, It is changed being TDA program files is overprofessional is an proven right next to be Live-Action mirror (In Kid's seemed looking through the mirror of the 'Real-life' means 'Live-Action' world). When the Kid have the college former student became the virtual actor, He residence at the Kid's House, who setting out the furniture leding by his own primarily computer. Around that time. Kid had been receiving strange dream about the fading of the memories like fictional bands, television shows, anime, animation and others. It being all changed entire universe was Who Framed Miku, And at one point wonders if he was all alone after typing in a chat room with James Taylor Valiant, Somewhat aware of the Kemika-Nova Vocaloid Project exploits is current lived in Live-Action. At one point, Kid received a cell phone from James, And was in the middle of class when a small groups of Agents drove to Kid's school. Kid receives a phone call from James Taylor stating that the BNK48 Machines knew about Kid's self-awareness. After skateboarding and bicycle away from the pursuing Agents and school staff, Kid eventually tries to climb up to the school roof and deliberately throwing himself at the edge to his passing. Only to self-substantiate and release himself from the Anime-Reality was got out from the reality. Kid's is the program file names: "Michael_Karl_Carson_Deheus.exe". He thanks James, With James only telling Kid that he saved himself. He was tested in the jump program server from Kemika Mikuo to trainner with Anime-Reality. Kid started to live in Live-Action reality and Anime-Reality after his release from programs. He shortly developed to heroes worship of James Taylor Valiant; greeting him every time the New York City docked at the department from Headquarters. This eventually got on James's aspirations and very nerves, as Kid kept insisting that James saved him from the Anime-Reality, And James replying that he had saved himself. Kid became the new following friends of James Taylor Valiant and join groups of With The Framed Miku, As it was the ship with James and it was the one that longest services to famous person. Biography Michael Karl Carson Deheus Kid was an Anime. Born from the raised in United States, names Michael Karl Carson 'Deheus. Sometimes later, James Taylor Valiant and his crew gained more powerful and attempted listened to the band together along to amount full-time as well to following associates with groups Kemika-Nova Vocaloid Project gained the new programming levels as the "Only One" called "God-Like Brother" Kid had been the receiving strange dreams about the historic of anime and fated by band of his memories, And at one point wonders, He was states of the teenagers if he quiet alone in the residence house after typing and talks to James Taylor Valiant, Following by Kemika-Nova groups. It somewhat the BNK48 fiction exploits are purposely to reality from the musician is heard. At one point, Kid received the phone calling from James, And was the middle school when a small groups of Agents drove Deheus's School. Life in Live-Action The Modern-Age for Live-Action Volunteering The Final Phases Last Day On Live-Action A New Framed Miku Sometimes after the end of the war and year, Kid was trained by Kemika Mikuo is a series of training programs sometime before Kemika Mikuo long studying, shortly after. Kid was first seen spotting one of the magic boxes has the USB Drive, It revealed about the truce of James Taylor has lifeless peacefully in the BNK48 Machines City He is now joining the pilot crew of Miku's Hope by Captain James Taylor Valiant and his couples Kemika Miku History Biographical Profile Background Appearance In the anime reality, He was regular teenage boy in the Georgia, USA. He the former of student in High School entity was an Anime programs, His eyes are brown and his hair are black. Wearing the clothing casual anytimes his was randomized clothing while the appearance in lifetime, His model are TDA version of the characteristic since it born from 2000's between 2010's past and after 2020's during the Modern-age era. In the live-action reality, He was the regular teenage boy are subsequent being programs has "Michael_Karl_Carson_Deheus.exe" files in the Who Framed Miku Server. His brown eyes and black hair wearing the glasses and clothing casual are randomized whose appearance in everyday lifetime he is shown wearing either green sneakers or green flip flops and his toenails are green Clothings Kid's Shoes * Other Sliders * Nick Sliders * Baywood Sliders * Men Sliders * Green Sneakers * Flip Flops Personalty Relationship * Michael's Families He was the lonely of part-time family members has father, mother, wife, husband includes his sisters. Residence from the somewhere United States was considered with the Renaissance of the reality. After 17 years. His grandson grew up are teenager are raised in the reality grew the entire families was an Anime Reality by creating the programming that go along the household servant expertise of AKB48 Sister Groups was flew into the Asia as an BNK48 and the Machines, At some point. His currently of families the confront are the truth with BNK48 took place that lived in Asia are told with his friends of James Taylor Valiant found out of the documented BNK48 bent on themselves own way the during of events in Project: Who Framed Miku * Shaun (Son from Fallout 4) Kid met the Shaun, Was an Old man of Son of the Sole Survivor (The leader of the Institute) Shaun had an mostly are great relationship to new family friends with his own Grandfather. He is longest serves with the family part setting to Nate and Nora, Who would go along the Anime Reality that fiction is BNK48 and AKB48 machine city is current occasion by girl groups. * Kuroko Kamenaga (Daughter In Law, Shaun's Wife) Kuroko as an student who dropped out school, Kid were managed to follower friends to be setting are Daughter In Law and her Shaun's Wife. * James Taylor Valiant (Friends) Kid had the new friends of James Taylor Valiant, An photography man went through the located Outside from United States and Asia. *Carth Onasi (Friends) *Dustil Onasi (Friends) *Ruby Rose (Couples Friends, Lover) Ruby Rose whose met Kid through in New York states, On it that time his resulted was very shy and looking up to Ruby Rose is seemed her weaponry are shown. He resulted was became couples friends to Ruby Rose *Bumblebee Chan (Adopted Daughters) *Tirsiak (Support Follower Friends / Girlfriends) Quotes * Miku, I believed, I know it is about my dreams. * Hey there, James Taylor. How it going? * My name is Michael Karl Carson ‘Deheus from living in reality, I am part supporter of Resistance in Live-Action and Anime Reality. * Miku... I believe... Goals * To helped with James Taylor Valiant and put their end of the madness BNK48 and Machine City protect humanity and existed in renaissance. (Live-Action film) * Escape The Anime Reality by pursue Agents (OVA Anime episode) * Life with the new jobs. (Succeeded) * To stop menace BNK48 Machines and disabling files all of the amount machines. (Succeeded) * Save the Students and fight the Machines by under controlling programs. (Succeeded) * Save the humanity allies who stands is own way from protecting cultures new order. (Succeeded) * Defeat Cherprang Areekul from menace polluting creating their army of the machines. (Live-Action films) * To end of Madness to BNK48 and Machine City saved the humanity by the powerful programs of Agents (Live-Action films) Trivia * According the development director, Kid is the named based from The Matrix 2 and 3 films, Michael Karl Popper scene in the film. The characters will also used simply played names as 'Kid' in Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe * According the character, He was 18-year-old teenage boy from living in Georgia * Michael Deheus roles to Michael Karl Carson 'Deheus played names as 'Kid' in Social Media and his appearance in OVA anime episodes of 1 hour and 30 minutes: Kid's Story * Michael Karl Carson ‘Deheus the named of Who Framed Miku. It was named from Michael Karl Popper; The Matrix Universe Gallery Kid MMD Introduction.png $RT24U2V.png Kid MMD Information.png 67361490 1318415228316940 757070062745026560 n.jpg B04CFFD9-6ED8-497B-A1F8-B25557B3111B.png C1846B93-82E0-4BC7-B47F-3C751A9FEECC.png 7924174D-68EF-492F-A997-2993BAF6DAC8.png EECDE0F1-542F-492A-AA8A-013270E7B2E1.png F01234EB-93F0-4EB4-A569-ACBC5C8AA3C5.png C6A89575-91AB-4E14-88B2-61F1AA3CE944.png 741EE186-79A2-4BA4-BC20-8B6F29F657C9.png E455A0F2-0731-4D6C-8E67-E73C4FFBCFB3.png 18455EAD-EDD0-4260-853A-B2F75D7DB7CA.png 0334620B-FE5C-4ECB-BDDD-E2D74F46A792.png 18B58D8C-26A2-439D-8773-EE6BE2BD59DD.png 2E39D74C-F9AE-44E8-B950-CFA6CB6CEF4D.png F8168D57-098C-4B51-A8CA-FE483DAE1A30.png 75A7E708-0381-4567-99BE-F9F3EF2B001B.png 0D7DC454-947B-4BBC-81DF-4C1B3A25D80D.png See also * Kid in Matrix Fandom Category:Who Framed Miku Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Young People Category:Male characters Category:Anime-Reality characters Category:Live-Action characters Category:Neutral Good